Zinogre
|Ailments = (Apex status) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lightning Storm |Habitats = Great Forest, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Sanctuary, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills |Monster Size = 2063.16 1217.4 |Monster Relations = Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre, Howling Zinogre, Immortal Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre |Generation = Third }} Zinogre is a Fanged Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. __TOC__ Physiology Zinogre is a quadrupedal monster with superficially lupine features. It has highly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its forelegs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive aerial and land-based maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie flat, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. Abilities Uniquely, Zinogre can 'charge' itself by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, and utilizing their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes, during which time its claws will emit blue light similar to the markings on its back. This charge can be lost if Zinogre takes enough damage; if this occurs Zinogre becomes much less aggressive as a result (at least until it can build up another charge). If the charge is lost, Zinogre will at some point attempt gather Thunderbugs in order to increase its attack power. During this charging state, Zinogre is left vulnerable to attacks, and Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Zinogre and cancel the process. The charge has two levels; first, a weaker preliminary charge will form, and if Zinogre charges up again, a stronger charge will form. Each state of charge means Zinogre will deal a corresponding level of damage and become more agile, but beware; Zinogre can enter a traditional enraged state even in its final charge state. At this point its body will glow an electrical blue and its attacks increase even more in power. If the hunter is hit by its electrical attacks, it will cause Thunderblight. The states of charge can be determined aesthetically; after its first charge, numerous Thunderbugs fly around Zinogre's body, and after the second, all Zinogre's fur stands on end in spiked clumps to release excess electricity. Behavior Zinogre are solitary hunters, roaming their territory for prey. They are aggressive and will attack intruders on sight. Habitat Zinogre inhabits mostly temperate mountainous areas such as the Misty Peaks and Heaven's Mount. Etymology The name Zinogre is simply an English spelling of the original Japanese name, ジンオウガ (Jin'ōga). Other Non-Subspecies Forms Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre Main Article: 'Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre'' A Deviant of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Immortal Zinogre Main Article: 'Immortal Zinogre'' A Variant of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|true Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Full Charged State Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters